


Facepaint

by kotakudang



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, theyre just spending time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotakudang/pseuds/kotakudang
Summary: Whenever Tasuku has free time and Kazunari doesn't, he'd always go to his boyfriend's room just so they can have each other's company.Day 5: domesticity
Relationships: Miyoshi Kazunari/Takatoo Tasuku, Takatoo Tasuku/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	Facepaint

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic on here! I love TasuKazu/KazuTasu but it's really hard to find ^_T guess it's time to feed myself. written as a part of a3 rare pairs week 2020 (please check out other works too!)

A mix of black and red paint decorates the big canvas. The white space disappearing out of sight. Already sitting on the floor, sometimes, the painter would put down his brush away on his palette, thinking to himself about whether or not he’s satisfied with his creation. “Hmm… No,” the painter said quietly to himself.

Across him, a slightly taller man is sitting quietly on a tiny couch. Not commenting on the curious actions he’s watching, not wanting to disturb the train of thought the painter is going through.

These days, this is something Tasuku does when he finally has free time. Hang out in Kazunari’s room—since that’s where he stores all of the stuff he uses to paint—while Tasuku does pretty much anything else. It could be memorizing lines for a guest appearance, simple exercises, or mindlessly reading things on his phone. Thankfully, Muku is a pretty understanding roommate who likes romance stories. So when they do need time together, he’d just go somewhere else. Tasuku and Kazunari don’t even need to ask.

Tasuku knows just how busy his boyfriend can be, juggling university and acting. It’s the same for Kazunari, he understands that his and Tasuku’s schedule most likely wouldn’t match. Going on dates were mostly out of the question for the two. But just like every other couple, they want to spend time together when they can. So, mini dates in the dorm sometimes. Plus, for them, rather than going on dates or outside activities, staying inside the dorms isn’t so bad sometimes.

Kazunari always gets in to a kind of “zone” when he’s doing his work. His eyes would be focused, fully concentrating to transfer the thoughts in his head as various shapes and colors. Tasuku can only stare, basically hypnotized with the younger man’s swift movements around the canvas. 

‘He can look like this too, huh.’ Tasuku thought. The Kazunari who usually acts like popping candy, is now completely tame like coffee candy. He likes the two of them, but it’s a lot harder to see the latter when they go on a regular date.

Kazunari looks up from his canvas to look at his beloved. “What’s up, Tax? Is something wrong?” he asks. The blond tilted his head a little in wonder. 

Tasuku calmly replied, “No, it’s nothing.”

After that short interaction, it didn’t take very long for Tasuku to fall asleep.

Tasuku wakes up. He opens his eyes to see Kazunari looking at what seems to be a finished canvas, complete with a bright smile too. Kazunari then turns around to look at Tasuku, noticing that the big guy on his couch finally woke up.

“I’m done! What do you think?”, Kazunari said cheerfully, seemingly proud of himself for getting this far. It’s the total opposite of what’s on his face, really. Slashes of colorful paint on his cheeks, Tasuku thinks he’s kind of became the canvas itself. There’s also dark circles around his eyes, proof that Kazunari hasn’t seem to be getting much sleep lately.

That’s when Tasuku, while looking back at forth between Kazunari’s painting and the creator himself, dropped a bomb. 

“It’s beautiful, just like the painter.”

“Huh? What?”

Tick. Tock. Tick. The sound of the clock keeps is louder than ever accompanying their silence. Both of them trying to process what they just heard. 

Kazunari’s face suddenly puffs up. His face keeps getting hotter and hotter. His cheeks, his ears. They’re no exception. He was as red as he can be.

It took Tasuku a bit too long to realize that the last few words—the ones that were supposed to stay inside of his head—slipped out of his tongue. Oh. Now Tasuku was reacting the same way. Kazunari wasn’t the only one with a colorful face. Now Tasuku was blushing all over. If anyone were in the room with them right now, they’d think the couple just finished face painting each other.

“U- Um, gee, Tax, thanks?! Haha!” Kazunari breaks the silence, but with an obviously embarrassed laugh. His face’s temperature isn’t going to go down anytime soon. 

Tasuku not replying immediately makes it a lot worse. He was even more embarassed. Just how did he let it slip? Why did he blurt it out?

“....But, I meant what I said.”

The silence comes back again. The clock becomes loudest thing in the room. Again.

Kazunari explodes in laughter. “Tax, you’re so cute! What was that?”

“Hey!” Tasuku knits his eyebrows together, slightly pissed. “Let me say that for once!”

Kazunari can’t stop laughing at how cute Tasuku is. He can’t help it. The painter likes that honest part of him. He doesn’t know about Tasuku, but Kazunari’s sure, he wouldn’t be able to experience if they spent time together anywhere else or with anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry if it went a bit ooc in a few parts... if anyone's curious and want to talk about tskz my twitter is @saimonnaoakira!


End file.
